There has been much research carried on in the past for development of anti-inflammatory drugs. As a result, a great many new drugs have been synthesized. Most of these have been steroids of the 11-oxygenated pregnane series. These, while highly effective, have the drawback of causing many side effects. There has also been a concentrated effort in anti-inflammatory research in indole, indene and phenylacetic acids among others with the result of many useful drugs. I have found that 2,5-bis ethylamino-1,3,4-thiadiazole and 2,5-bis allylamino-1,3,4-thiadiazole also are valuable anti-inflammatory agents.